The present invention relates generally to a method and arrangement for positioning objects relative to support structures and, more particularly, to arranging cladding panels to assume a desired orientation relative to masonry walls.
It is known in the art of supporting objects on support structures to inject a cement mixture into a hole formed in the structure so as to anchor a fastening element which has been inserted into the hole. Such processes have proven unsatisfactory for wall mountings and even more so for ceiling mountings, because the flowable cement escapes from the hole before it has set. Although no cement flows out of the hole in the case of floor mountings, such processes have also proven disadvantageous due to the fact that the fastening elements will, due to their own weight, sink into the still-soft cement mixture.
To secure the position of the movable fastening element, it is therefore necessary in the case of the known processes to hold the fastening element until the cement has cured. This entails a considerable loss of time and money. For this reason, the cementing-in of such fastening elements is only performed on a mass-production basis, e.g. in the manufacture of prefabricated concrete articles. In this case the position of the many fastening elements is secured by auxiliary holding devices mounted on bores until the concrete has permanently set.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages of the art, it has also been proposed to use a ring member to fix the fastening element in the hole. The binder is injected into the hole through a filling orifice which is provided either in the fastening element or in the ring member. However, this known process does not provide for any adjustment of the position of the object relative to the support, neither before nor during the time in which the cement is setting.